


Hot Water

by Nuraicha



Category: Muse
Genre: BHAR Era, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Dom share a bath in a hot tub. And when I say bath, I mean "fuck".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta-readers:** [Zetastation](http://zetastation.livejournal.com/) and [Aka_demon72](http://aka_demon72.livejournal.com/)   
> **Disclaimer:** This is fiction and I don't want to offend anyone. I'm not making money of this. I don't own Muse, just the plot. This is pure fantasy and it isn't real and never will be.  
>  **Author's note:** This was for the birthday of the amazing [Blisstastic](http://blisstastic.livejournal.com/)!! You're a great person and a spectacular writer and I'm happy of having met you. I hope you like it and that I succeeded to make your prompt right! *hugs* <3

Even if the sound of running water and the wooden floor silences his steps, I can hear perfectly when Matt finally approaches the hot tub.  
  
I suppose it’s normal, considering that I’ve been blindfolded and tied up to the rail of the hot tub for what seems like hours, although I suppose it has been only ten minutes as such. I know Matt can’t resist my charm for long, even when he’s teasing me.  
  
I’m so glad he’s this kinky.  
  
I listen to the sound of the water splashing when he finally gets into the hot tub and I can’t help but groan. I’m already hard.  
  
“Did you miss me?” He asks me, and I can feel the ghost of his lips on my left cheek.  
  
I try to move, but I’m tied up well and I can only brush his calves with my feet. The cheeky bastard must have sat at the other end.  
  
“Please, Matt. Touch me”  
  
Fortunately he pays attention to me and settles between my spread legs, but he still doesn’t touch me.  
  
“Maaatt!” I whine and he chuckles at the despair in my voice.  
  
“Yes?” He murmurs, so close to my ear, and I shiver; his breath giving me goosebumps even if my skin seems to be burning thanks to the warm water and my aroused state.  
  
“Touch me, anywhere, I don’t fucking care. Just, please!”  
  
Finally, his lips make contact with my earlobe and I moan.  
  
“Oh, Dom, you’re so easy.” He teases me but then he starts nibbling at my ear before I have time to retort, and the only sound that escapes my mouth is a groan.  
  
He continues his way down my neck, leaving wet kisses and bites all along my throat and jaw, making me shiver and I wish his tongue would be in other pleasurable places… Like my mouth or my cock.  
  
When he kisses me, I fear I could come on the spot. His lips take possession of mine fiercely, sucking at my bottom lip before invading my mouth with his tongue, dominating me like he always does. I love the sensation of him exploring my mouth skilfully, his tongue penetrating me just as his cock would.  
  
And that was exactly what I needed at the moment.  
  
Matt breaks the kiss and I’m delighted by the sound of his heavy breathing. His hand starts to caress my neck, surely appreciating the hickeys he had just given me.  
  
“You look gorgeous like this, Dom: all tied up and hard for me.” His voice is so husky and charged with desire.  
  
“If you say so. As you’re able to appreciate, I can’t see anything right now.” I joke, trying to regain a bit of self-control while his hand slowly traces a path from my neck to my chest.  
  
“Cheeky. I know you love being at my mercy.”  
  
I hiss when he scrapes my nipples with his nails; it’s a very pleasant sensation and it only adds more fuel to my already very aroused body. I want him so much.  
  
“I want to touch you -” I start to whisper but my voice becomes a loud moan when he starts sucking on my right nipple, his tongue playing with the firm bud.  
  
He takes his time with each of my nipples, until finally reducing me to a withering mess with only one aim on my mind: be fucked.  
  
Matt giggles audibly and suddenly his lips are on mine again. I arch my back at the pleasure, testing my restrains until their maximum capacity, causing our chests to touch for a brief instant, before he abruptly ends the kiss and disappears from my side.  
  
“Matt!” I protest, stretching as much as I could to try to touch anything, almost sliding out of the seat.  
  
“You idiot, stop moving or trying to touch me. I’m in control now and you will feel my skin only when I decide you can.” his tone is sharp and it sends shivers through my spine. Matt’s commanding voice is one of his many talents, especially when used for sexual purposes: I can’t count the amount of times I have come to the sound of his voice.  
  
I swallow and freeze, trying to relax and not being so eager, but I can’t help licking my bottom lip in the teasing way I know Matt loves.  
  
“Tell me how much you want to be fucked, Dom.” His voice is huskier than before and I believe I can hear his breath becoming heavier, panting. The bastard is jerking himself off.  
  
I don’t have many choices, so I decide to be his bitch, just as he likes it.  
  
“So badly, Matt. I’ve been aching all the day for being filled by your gorgeous and thick cock. I want a rough and hard fuck, I want you to pound into me like crazy, I don’t want to be able to walk properly for days, I want -”  
  
I can’t continue because he’s all over me again, his mouth attached to my neck, nibbling at it like a fucking vampire and his hands finally are on my cock, one stroking it and the other fondling my balls.  
  
I keep repeating his name between moans, like a prayer, totally lost in sensations. His expert hand takes me to the edge really fast, until the point where I don’t care anymore about my desire of being fucked. I just need to come.  
  
Of course, just when I’m about to finally hit my orgasm, Matt stops his ministrations and I actually scream out in frustration.  
  
“Dom, calm down.” He reprimands me, but I know he’s smirking and I want to be free to punch him like he deserves.  
  
“Bastard!”  
  
“Didn’t you want to be fucked?” He cheekily reminds me, barely touching the inside of my thigh with one finger.  
  
“That doesn’t mean I have to wait for coming!” I’m so outraged that his other hand, touching the wet strands of my hair, almost passes unnoticed.  
  
This is the reason why I gasp in surprise when he takes off the blindfold.  
  
At the beginning I can’t see anything, even if the light of the room is very dim. When I finally regain my vision, the first thing I observe is Matt’s eyes, right in front of me. His pupils are almost blown, filled with lust, and his black hair is damp because of the steam.  
  
Of course, he is smirking.  
  
I open my mouth to thank him, but he tuts me, shaking his head and making me stay silent. Then he starts to back away slowly, showing me his whole body.  
  
It all makes sense now. Why he didn’t want me to touch him in the slightest, why he had blindfolded and tied me up. Like the performer he is, he has wanted to save the intrigue until the curtain rose.  
  
Matt is wearing a pair of completely soaked red boxers, the wet garment giving away the outline of his hard cock, and braces. The bastard is wearing his black braces.  
  
It doesn’t matter that his outfit doesn’t make any sense. He must have noticed how distracted I get every time he wears those braces, making me so horny, especially when he is dressed all in white.  
  
And now he is looking at me with a proud grin, fingering the accessory just where it touches his nipples.  
  
“Do you like it?” He asks, even if he knows the answer. However, I can’t help but match his smile, chuckling.  
  
“Matt, you look like a whore.”  
  
He frowns at my statement, casually slipping one hand inside his boxers, hissing when he touches his cock.  
  
Showing off how absolutely gorgeous he is.  
  
How can’t I love him?  
  
I lick my lips and say, with my more seductive voice, “Fuck me hard, Matthew. And do it now.”  
  
He chuckles, but keeps stroking himself, distractedly pinching one of his nipples behind the braces, opening his mouth in a silent groan.  
  
“Convince me.”  
  
“You always say my arse is the tightest that exists on the surface of this planet. Don’t you want to fill it with your cock? I want to ride you so hard, Matt. I want you to fuck me until I come undone and spill all over your stomach. I want to moan your name like the slut I am, just for you, Matthew.”  
  
I know I’ve won when Matt moans out loud and stops his wanking.  
  
“Slut.” He says, finally untying me.  
  
We exchange open mouthed and wet kisses while Matt is gently massaging my wrists, shooing away the pain.  
  
“Matt, please.” I beg when I can’t take it anymore, my desire to have his cock inside me overcoming my senses.  
  
He nods, extremely eager like me, quickly taking off his boxers and braces and sitting in front of me, purposely not touching himself.  
  
“Dom, please, be quick.” He asks me, his voice thick with want.  
  
I join him in the other end of the hot tub, placing myself on his lap and bringing two fingers to his mouth that he quickly sucks and covers with his saliva. He can be as dominant as he wants, but I know his greatest weakness will always be having something to suck; he loves going down on me and swallowing every drop of my come.  
  
I pull out my fingers when they’re thoroughly wet and slip one of them inside my hole, moaning with satisfaction at finally being filled, even if it isn’t enough: it’s never enough if Matt is with me.  
  
“Oh, fuck. The sounds you make when you finger yourself are glorious. I should record them.” Matt comments, his gaze fixed on mine. He usually likes to maintain as much eye contact as possible; once he told me it was because my eyes went almost black when I’m lost in desire and the sight was ‘stunning’ and made him so horny.  
  
“So the only way I can get to hear my voice in an album is if I’m moaning?” I chuckle, adding another finger and moving them faster, the desire to be fucked by Matt so strong.  
  
Matt smirks, tugging at his cock lazily.  
  
“I bet the fans would love it, but the only one who can hear your sex voice is me. And for fuck’s sake, tell me you’re ready or my balls will explode!”  
  
“Someone’s eager, isn’t he?” I tease, but I pull out my fingers because I’m stretched enough.  
  
“Come on. Impale yourself on my hard cock.”  
  
Even if I would have wanted to make him wait more, I couldn’t do it myself and I slowly sink onto his cock, my eyes closing of their own accord with a silent moan on my lips.  
  
“Fuck, Dom. Fuck, fuck, fuck--” Matt moans and I felt his nails clawing at my back.  
  
I stay still for a few seconds, getting accustomed to the sensation of him inside me, but Matt is so impatient and he quickly starts thrusting upwards.  
  
“Come on, Dom. Move!” He begs me when he sees he can’t pound into me as he wants, the water around us not giving much support for such activities.  
  
“Who is begging now?” I can’t help teasing, but I do as he tells me.  
  
After so much teasing and a long build-up, all the sensations are amplified and I’m sure we aren’t going to last much longer, especially me.  
  
It’s difficult to have a steady and hard rhythm in that position and place, but I hold on to the edge of the hot tub and Matt grabs my hips, helping me to fuck myself on his cock.  
  
We are that far gone we can’t even dirty talk to each other; just focus ourselves on the sensations: his hard length inside me, his mouth biting my neck, his hands squeezing my buttocks.  
  
I only need two long strokes of his hand and his voice telling me to come to reach my orgasm, shooting my load all over his fist and screaming his name.  
  
“Fuck! Dom, I love it, how you scream my name… You’re my slut.” I heard Matt mumbling incoherently, before the pull of my inner muscles bring him to the edge as well.  
  
“That… That was amazing.” I manage to say after I regain my breath and some of my neurons. Matt giggles, nodding frantically.  
  
“Of course it was. All my ideas are amazing.”  
  
I snort at that and carefully disentangle myself from him, sitting at his side.  
  
“Bollocks. If you had amazing ideas, you would have spanked me with your braces.”  
  
Matt’s flushed face enlightens at my words and a hint of mischief appears on his eyes.  
  
“Just tell me the time and place, Dom.”


End file.
